Jiji Kawasaki
Jiji Kawasaki is a fictional character and one of the main characters in the series The Shadow Warriors Comic Series of the same name and also in a supporting role in The Justice Heroes and The UCF: ULTIMATE CROSSOVER FEDERATION Series of comics. Character Overview Jiji kawasaki is the younger sibling of Shadow Kawasaki and The Second child of Knight Kawasaki and Aurora Majo. She's a very cheerful and optimistic cat demoness girl who loves to see the world and all of its beauty with her older brother shadow. Jiji loves martial arts, singing, looking for a boyfriend, and doing gymnastics. She also hates things bad and cruel happen to her brother. Out of all the members of The Shadow Warriors team, she's the only one with magic based abilities, that doubles her stamina and ki energy abile to pull off a "Double Shadow Sword" without burning off energy, and Her Majo blood also alters her Shadow Energy making her version of "The Shadow Fist" Pink instead of the usual Dark Purple like her Sibling Shadow Kawasaki. Since Becoming a member of the Justice Heroes she sticks along with Shadow bit less often playing as sidekick where she and her brother go on outlandish adventures together, and also see Liongirl as a big sister figure teaming up with her along with adventures together and able to gain education from her and learning new fighting technique and strageties from her, making her smarter than her naive older brother Shadow. Origin Knight Kawasaki after mating with Koko kawasaki moved to a Cat Demon Village where The Witch Doctor Aurora Majo lives, she sees Knight as the perfect male specimen in hopes to gaining perfect Cat demon children to take her place and run her evil dark arts. But when Knight Rejected her, out of spite She stolen a strand of His hair, wrapped it around with her own strand and mold clay model of a baby where it was strucked by magic fire and thus Jiji was born but even to this day, Shadow and not even Jiji don't know where her source of birth came from. Appearance Jiji kawasaki is a young teen girl (around 16 years old) but despite her age her body is fully developt for a girl her age but due to be a cat demoness she has a slim body shape, making her more nimble and agile than Shadow kawasaki. she has long Turquoise Green hair with two pony tails on the side of her head with small pink bows that greatly resemble cat ears. She looks human except for her elf like cat ears, green cat like eyes and long yellow cat tail. In her early adventures she wears a yellow and blue gi similar to Shadow kawasaki except the underneath clothing is a long sleeve blue shirt, but in her recent aventure with The Justice Heroes, She now ditched the long sleeve blue shirt, and ears the yellow sleeveless gi that shows her naval and a short blue skirt and yellow boots. Special Abilities She has the same abilities as her Cat demon brethrens, having cat like purring, heighten senses, superior speed, strength, agility and can extend and retract claws from her fingernails at will. with her demon blood she is incredibly strong abile to lift over 80 tons, and the power of flight. She fires demonic energy blasts, and skilled at hand to hand combat more similar to ninjitsu than kung fu unlike her brother. But like her brother she knows her father's "Shadow Fist" Technique but with her Majo blood coursing through her it doubles her energy capabilities able to pull off techniques that even Shadow can't pull off without burning through his demonic aura quickly. Like creating a strange but unique pink Shadow fist, and a Double Shadow Sword that unlike Shadow's Shadow Sword can extend at will. Also because her Demonic aura is more magic based she can repel powerful magic based attacks. despite those skilled abilities she's is still the most inexperienced member of the team when it comes to fighting but is educated thanks to liongirl to come up with good strategies in a tight spot. Attacks * Pink Shadow Fist = An Energy based attack created by Knight kawasaki and passed down to Shadow kawasaki. Jiji's Shadow fist is pink in color due to her Magic based background. The Change the color doesn't make her's stronger. * Double Shadow Sword = A Twin bladed version of Shadow's Shadow Sword. Shadow himself can pull it off but the attack burns off Shadow's ki energy quickly once use but Jiji can use it as long as she wants. like Shadow's "Shadow Sword" she can mentally call the sword to come to her if seperated from her grasp, mentally control it for an attack, and can bend it like a boomerrang for a long distance attack. * Cat Fist = Basic hand to hand combat technique that all cat demons know. using natural cat like prowress with regular kung fu making a devastating free style technique. * Meow Dash = Jiji rolls into a ball in high speed, surrounded with a powerful ki barriar resembling Sonic the Hedgehog's Spindash creating a fast paced attack. Synopsis Trivia *Robin The Boy Wonder is the inspiration of Jiji kawasaki. *Despite being a Cat Demoness she hates cat food but will eat cook salmon. *Liongirl is a big sister figure to Jiji. *She loves karaoke, flying, gymnastics, traveling, and going to the circus..